Luna Maverick
|kanji= ルナ·マーベリック |romaji= Runa Māberikku |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 165 cm (5'4") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs) |eye color= Various |hair color= Gray |blood type= A- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage of Heart's Crown |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Laelle Nevaeh |previous team= |partner= Laelle Nevaeh |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Luna Maverick (ルナ·マーベリック Runa Māberikku Lit; "Moon, Wildly Independent") is member of the Heart's Crown, having personally inducted by Reeva Nieves. Prior to being a of the guild, she was a student at an unknown institute, to bolster her prowess with the usage of the sword. Subsequently, she became the student under Reeva. Notably, she is very interested into clothing, and it is a shock that she isn't a model. Appearance Luna possesses an absolutely stunning appearing, in her physique, and clothing, alike. To elaborate on her physique, Luna has very youthful, and physically fit build, perfectly exemplifying her mobility on the battle field. Luna has very slender, and small frame, yet flexible, evidently in her hips, as they are smallest part of her torso. Being able to perform feats such as fitting into minuscule holes, and orifices that others cannot. She appears to have somewhat muscular arms, but it is naught but a facade. The thickness of her clothing makes her appear more built than Luna really is, most evidently, the sleeves of her apparel. Unlike that of most females who seen, Luna is generally seen with her nails painted. Though, her nails aren't adorned with just any nail polish, she only wears the most quality of nail polishes, preventing it from being chipped away easily during battle. Due to the nail polish on her nails, Luna keeps long. Notably, she has a rather small bust, when compared to her comrades, especially Laelle Nevaeh, due to her being partners with Mage. Due to Luna being slightly jealous of this, Luna claims that is the reason why Laelle doesn't possesses high levels of physical speed, though the jealousy is minor, and cryptic. For her physical stature, she isn't incredibly tall, but does have somewhat prominent height for an average female. She stand about 5 foot, three inches, standing a couple of inches shorter than Laelle Nevaeh. Her legs give her most of her height, and it is clearly evident, as the most skin that is exposed is located on the woman's legs, given that she wears a dress, or skirt at any given moment. Complimenting her height, is the posture she displays on certain instances. Luna will either don a sassy posture; her back being curved outward, appearing as if she were a model. It also includes her head being slight raised. Her alternative physical posture is her back being completely straight up, demonstrating her seriousness. Luna has a rather large head, when compared to the size of her body. It doesn't appear to be freakish, but it one may assume it is the width of her hair. Now, for the aspects of her entire head; Luna is predominantly known for her eyes, both in color, and size. Firstly, Luna's eyes are unlike that of any other member within the guild. She has rather large iris', which one would assumes make look unappealing, but when one thoroughly looks at Luna, the can clearly see that it emphasizes her "cuteness". For the actual color of her eyes...it is rather tentative, quite similar to Reeva Nieves' hair. They leave one perplexed by their color, until one adjust to their weird fluctuations. They randomly change color, not being proportional to anything in particular, unlike that of Reeva. They appear generally appear to be a very light color, appearing as if she were blind. Another color Luna's eye's adorn is a slightly dark gold. Another color they transition to is dark red, though it seldom happens. Regarding another aspect of her head; Luna's hair. It is deemed a peculiar color when compared to others, as it different than most. She has a gray color, perfectly fitting the meaning of her first name. Unknown to most, it possesses a lavender tint to it, giving it some vibrancy. It is short-styled, for the purpose of preventing it in intervening in when she engages in fighting her adversaries', and eliminating the possibility of an opponent from using her hair to their advantage, to a large extent. It is cut short in the back, and lengthens as it transitions around to the front of her face. Lastly her hair is fringed in middle of her head, covering to the entirety of her forehead. For her attire it is very simplistic, yet has multiple designs on it. Her standard attire is very simple contrary to her physical features. All of the clothing she adorns is specifically designed by Luna herself. Her general attire is very similar to that of Laelle's general apparel, but contrasts in its overall design, having more detail than Laelle's. It's main component would be the forest green shirt, and skirt; the outer layer of the overall attire, and betrays itself as the most the prominent. Compared to standard skirts, Luna's appears to be long, though it could be a result of it being risen up above her waist. For the skirt, Luna appears to follow the Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域 Lit; "Absolute Territory Code"), for the purpose of combat, and mobility. The skirt itself doesn't have any particular uniqueness to it, besides the white located at the bottom. The tomoe marks surround the entirety of the bottom on the skirt, and are spaced from one another. Underneath the skirt lies a another layer, a more intricate layer than the first layer. It is sewn tightly under its outer layer, almost appearing as if it is a one piece. It is slightly larger in its length. For the actual design, it is frilled all the way around, making it decorative, and simple. As for the top, she is simple as well. The components of the top are is a thin green vest. The vest reaches down just below her waist, and has a rather wide opening at the end. It possesses a folded collar that lies on her chest, and has an opening at the top. Underneath the vest-esque fabric, there is white dress shirt, with rather poofy sleeves than Luna are very fond of. Under the collar of her shirt, Luna wears a black tie, and extends down to the end of her torso. The also has orange adjacent lines on this end. But the shirt she wears is a variant, depending on her whim. On her wait lies a belt, or , though it vague of what the substance actually is, as it remains obscure from view, entirely. The anterior of the belt is very simplistic, but the back of it is very complexly designed. It has a vertical orifice on the back, allowing to house one of her swords. Overlapping the first, their lies a diagonal opening on top of the vertical orifice, allowing her to store another sword on the top of the vertical orifice. on her left side of the belt, Luna has large orifice, allowing her to fit a katana, and its sheath, without the risk of it falling out. On more relaxed instances, Luna dons an attire that embellishes her body, in it's entirety. It is a traditional attire, being expected to wear it on specific occasions. One may assume that she attending some sort of special event, and the like. It is much more expensive than her green attire, and, thus it possesses more intricate aspects. It gives prominence to her dress etiquette. Often gaining high compliments for this attire, something which Luna intentionally attempts to invoke. It is comprised of simply two separate pieces of clothing, and manages to betrays a variety of designs in these two pieces of clothing. Notably both pieces of clothing emanates outward, emphasizing the elegance of this outfit. Firstly, it is comprised of heavily modified . It's length ends below her waist, and reaches down just to her thighs. It is dark blue, and is one solid color, aside from designs printed onto it. Out the bottom the kimono lfares outward, due to it being influenced by the protuberant skirt Luna wears. Personality Relationships Reeva Nieves Laelle Nevaeh History Synopsis Equipment Magaitō (魔外套 Demon Cloak) Akihana (秋花 Autumn Flower) Luna's Arsenal (ルナの金庫 Runa no Kinko) Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As her primary method of combat, Luna is a highly adept swordsman, and shown a natural aptitude toward this art, during time learning how to completely wield a blade. * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu) Luna is a highly adept user the Sword Pressure technique, because her aptitude toward this ability was displayed when she initially used the sword. Sword Pressure is very simplistic technique, which attributed to Luna's acquisition of this technique after initially using her sword. The Sword Pressure technique is often misconceived as an sword-based spell, or a Wind Magic spell, due its nature after being released. To execute this ability, Luna starts by swinging her sword, so quickly that it enables her to essentially grasp the air itself to use for her own purposes. Focusing this unto her sword, Luna can expel it outward in an attack, and fire it at whom she wishes, creating a devastating effect to effect the environment surrounding her. Although, her strength isn't prominent as most, Luna could easily overwhelm a powerful adversary with this simplistic technique, if given the opportunity. Luna's Sword Pressure the capacity to simply cut through cut through substances, but rather to can cause an excessive amount damage as it cuts through its confrontation. This technique can be utilized for a plethora of purposes, capable of intercepting an obstructions headed toward Luna, even slice down structures that are regarded as dangerous. This technique is especially useful for Luna, when striking down an opponents defenses, to follow with a subsequent attack to cause definite damage to a combatant. This ability is also convenient for Luna if she desires to strike a substance that could possibly harm her if she were to attack from in an engagement in close-range combat. Luna has shown applications of the Sword Pressure technique, which comprises of a multitude of shapes to invoke damage in a manner that could catch fast opponents off-guard, or cause damage to things that she is incapable of doing the Sword Pressure in its standard form. The maneuvering of her wrist is the basis for the applications that Luna possesses. Through twists and turns of the wrist, Luna can release her Sword Pressure a manner that it difficult to evade, not because of its speed, but because its appearance upon being released. Immense Speed: To compliment her swordsmanship, Luna began to cultivate her speed until she reached a point where it became a principle asset in her usage of the sword. Her speed predominantly betrays itself in her upper body, and by extension her arms. Luna has the capacity to react to even the most quick of assaults, thus allowing to either deflect, or dodge an adversaries' attacks. She has the ability to easily slit magical assault simply with the momentum integrated into her strikes. Opponents' create distance between her, and themselves, as they cannot discern the speed of Luna's sword strikes, or even the number at that. She also has the ability to transition between two places, allowing her to inflict damage in multiple areas within an instant. When engaging her guild mistaken combat, she has shown the capacity to dodge with quick succession, before actually being inflicted with direct damage. Another display of her speed is when Luna dodged the omni directional attacks of her opponents. When large substances are flung toward her, such as debris, she has the capability to simply jump on substance, and subsequently increase her distance within the air, or decrease the distance between Luna and her opponent. Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: *'S-Class Magical Aura': Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. For Luna manner of expressing her manner of Sword Magic; she invokes it in a manner of deception. She releases her Sword Magic in the form of concentrated orbs, which serves as manner of distraction, while still possessing the capability to inflict damage on a target. Obviously, these energy-based orbs don't possess raw power, but if the target is hit continually, they cause damage equivalent to to that of normal Magic attack. Because of the way they are invoked, they are extremely difficult to circumvent through. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Luna's appearance is based on Youmu Konpaku of the Touhou series. * Luna will serve as the secondary Main Character of the author. * True Clown Prince provided the author with the name for the character. * All the GIF images on this character were created by the author, so please don't use them in any manner. * Among the authors Main Characters, Luna is supposed to represent the character the character with the most magical potential. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Female Category:Heart's Crown Category:Main Character Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User